The Wolf's Secret Flame
by ChrisVD
Summary: Stiles goes to a late night pack meeting, but is asked to stay late to talk to Derek. Will his crush on Derek turn into a good relationship or will it ruin their current one.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align: center;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:bold;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"So this is my first fic ever. Please reveiw. It's rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-align: center;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:bold;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I look and notice that it's 3 am. It's a text from Scott. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Pack Meeting.. Now! /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Great, I think to myself, not like I was doing anything important. I throw back my bedding and throw my legs over the side of my bed. I slip on my shoes and and grab my keys off of my bedside table. I leave the house as quietly as I can, and get in my jeep. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I pull up to Derek's Loft and go inside. I open the door and I hear whispering in the other room. I walk into the room to see Derek, Malia, Scott, Lydia, and Kira sitting around looking like they've just seen a ghost. "Hey guys." They all turn and look at me wide-eyed, and I can't help but feel as though I'm missing something. "This isn't about Kate Argent, is it?" "Hello Stiles!" I turn to my left and see Jackson Whittemore. "Have you been standing there the whole time?" "Jackson heard about Kate's return and came from London to help," Scott said, ending the awkward silence. Derek turns around and kneels down to grab something from a low shelf. The jeans he's wearing compliment his butt nicely. If only he knew I have a crush on him. I've had a crush on him since the whole pool incident. All the wolves in the room look at me. Oh no they must've heard my heart rate rise. I take a slow breath. "What's wrong guys?" Derek sets the book he was holding onto the table and steps towards me. "Stiles, do you know something we don't?" Staring at me, it feels as though his eyes are looking into my soul. "I-uh-I-um just-uh," I scratch the back of my head. Why am I stuttering? I take another breath. "I'm just worried about Kate's intentions…" Everyone, but Derek, seem content with this excuse. Lydia goes on complaining about how she had to be up so early for no reason, but I don't listen to her. I start to feel uncomfortable due to Derek's stare. I try my best to avoid eye contact with Derek for the rest of the meeting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Everybody heads towards the door and I grab Stiles' forearm before he has the chance to leave. "What the hell, Derek," he asks looking exhausted. "We need to talk." I drag him over to the couch and throw him onto it. "You know something. I could tell by the way you looked during the meeting. It's not good to keep secrets from us, Stilinski." "I-uh-I was just nervous because Jackson was breathing down my neck the whole time," he lied. "That's bullshit and you know it. Tell me what you're hiding" I look into his eyes for any distinction as to whether or not his next words will be a lie. "I think I'm in love with you…" That wasn't a lie. I raise my hand to my hand to place my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose, and he flinches. He opens one eye and says, "Sorry. I thought you were going to hit me." "Is that it," I ask impatient. "Wait… Did you not hear what I just said?" "I already knew you liked me, Stilinski, I just didn't know that's what the whole fuss was about." "Oh," he says a little awkwardly as his pale face turns a slight red. "Wait if that's all it was, then why did your heart pound really loudly. The slight redness turned into full on tomato red as he averted my stare. "I-uh-I-um" "Out with it," I said more impatient than before. "I was staring at your ass, ok?" I can't help but laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Why is he laughing at me? I'm such an idiot. I should've just left with Scott. "I-uh..," I started but Derek cuts me off. "Go home, Stiles. We'll address this when you get out of school." I get up to leave and he walks me to the door. I scratch the back of my head. This must be a nervous thing. "I guess that means I'll see you later?" "Goodbye, Stiles," Derek says with a huge grin on his face. I turn around just as the door shuts. I look at my phone. /spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"5:30/spanspan style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;". Crap! I'm gonna be late./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I pull up to my house and hop into my bed just as I hear my dad's door open down the hall. I act asleep. Theres a knock on the door and my dad says, "Stiles! Wake up. It's time for school! I act like I just woke up and look at him. He seems to fall for it, and leaves me to my morning ritual. After showering, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth, I leave for school. It's gonna be hell waiting to talk to Derek again./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-0c3bfbe4-5c2b-4137-bc3c-26c4c140c0f2"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sorry for the weird ending, but next chapter should be up very soon! Please reveiw. Thanks!/span/strong/span/p 


End file.
